Telematics units within vehicles provide subscribers with connectivity to a telematics service provider (TSP). The TSP provides subscribers with an array of services ranging from emergency call handling and stolen vehicle recovery to diagnostics monitoring and turn-by-turn navigation. Telematics units are often provisioned and activated at a point of sale when a subscriber purchases a telematics-equipped vehicle. Upon activation, the telematics unit can be utilized to provide a subscriber with the telematics services.
A convenient way for a user to control a telematics unit while operating a vehicle is through speech. In order to provide accurate responses to vocal commands, it is advantageous for a telematics unit to have access to a well-developed language model. However, conventional language modeling requires complex, time-consuming, and/or unsecure procedures that are difficult or costly to implement and that may expose users' private information.
The inventors have created the above body of information merely for the convenience of the reader; the foregoing is a discussion of problems discovered and/or appreciated by the inventors, and is not an attempt to review or catalog the prior art.